


Breaking A Deer

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal, Betrayal, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rape, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A nice set of non-linear rape scenario's involving Alastor as the recipient. If that doesn't sound like your cup of tea then i advise you not to click.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Everyone, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Angel Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Every character will be very OOC. Every chapter will be non-linear, essentially just to make Alastor a virgin every time.  
> Enjoy.

"Jesus Christ Al, why you being such a stiff?" Angel complained, cocking his hip, lower pair of hands resting on said hip, head tilted sassily as he frowned accusingly down at the other man.

Alastor rolled his eyes with visible peturbation, fiddling with his sleeves for a moment before giving the spider demon a dry look. "My dear, i am simply not interested in sex, be it from you or any other of the filthy denizens of hell! And that is final!" his voice crackled with static.

Angel glared. "How can ya not like sex? Fuck's wrong with ya?! Have you even tried it?"

Alastor's face went a strange colour of red, halfway caught between rage and disgust. "Of course i wouldn't have tried something so repulsive!"

"Then how would ya know that ya hate it?!"

"I don't need to try it to know that i have no want for it!" Alastor bristled. "Now then, could you DROP this already?"

For a moment, Angel looked ready to argue. But then he sighed, rolled his eyes, and nodded, sitting down at the bar. "Fuck it. This went way too far. Wanna make up over some good ol' alcohol?"

Alastor hesitated but relented, sitting down with him, gesturing to Husk to make the both of them a mix. The cat demon groaned but acquiesced, nodding as he slid two glasses across the bar to hit both of their hands, claws and gloves curling around the cool, tipping it back to drink.

Angel gestured to the jukebox, and little did Alastor know it was a distraction, his back turned as Angel took the chance to slip him a small pill.

Husk saw the sleight of hand, but didn't comment. Didn't call attention to it. Couldn't be bothered to.

Within minutes, Alastor was sound asleep.

×+×+×

He awoke with his hands tied to bedposts, eyes shooting open with shock. An experimental tug revealed the binds around his wrists to be black handcuffs, seemingly ones commonly found in bdsm kits, albeit stronger and less easily breakable. He wasn't entirely unclothed, but he had lost much of what he wore and was left in a fully unbuttoned shirt and trousers.

He tugged again, eyes narrow as he tried to summon his powers. The grogginess from (he presumed) being drugged was overcoming him a little, but he began to feel his eldritch powers come in.

"Ey! I wouldn't do that if i were you!"

Alastor froze.

There Angel stood, most undressed himself, an angelic blade steady in his hand, aimed at him. He let his control slip, powers receding, as the disgusting feeling of fear flooded him.

"Yer gonna stay still and calm an' let me show you just how good i can make ya feel!" Angel gave him a cocky smirk then, and Alastor shuddered with disgust. Oh how he longed to tear that smirk from that face, to remove that head and obliterate it until not even blood remained.

But he couldn't. Because one slash of that weapon would end him. Forever.

Angel smirked deeper at the lack of response, crawling on top of him on the bed, legs either side of his body as a pair of arms worked to slowly and teasingly remove his shirt. Alastor glared, dials spinning, but otherwise stayed quiet. One arm was holding the blade to his throat, so close he could feel the holy energy thrum. It was terrifying.

When the deer demon was shirtless, Angel traced his hand over the scarred expanse of skin, fingers hesitating at the nipples before teasing them, leaning down to swipe one with his tongue, delighting visibly in the sharp little gasp Alastor let out, before the radio demon went red, humiliated, biting his lower lip to stifle further noise.

Angel moved his hand up to tease the other nipple he was neglecting as he lavished one with his tongue, the other pinching the sensitive flesh, feeling it harden under his grip. Eventually he pulled back and worked on removing Alastor's trousers, almost shimmying him out of them, before his fingers trailed past his hip bones, enjoying the shiver it caused the man beneath him before his fingers wrapped around a neglected cock, embarrassingly half-erect already.

"Y'see? I can make ya feel good, baby~" Angel grinned triumphantly as he worked the length to full mast, masterful and trained fingers teasing the head before moving up and down at a perfect pace. Alastor threw his head back, making awful noises akin to a radio being fried, tugging against his restraints again. He hated it, but some sick part of him was starting to grow aroused, heat pooling as Angel worked his magic.

It was a humiliatingly short period before he reached orgasm. Neglected as he was toward his body's needs, he hadn't built up the sexual stamina to last longer.

"That felt good, didn't it?" Angel breathed, pulling Alastor's hips up to be level with his own erect and dripping cock, twitching at the sight of the cute little puckered asshole presented before him. "Shit, this was so worth it. Hope you're ready to experience anal, Al!"

Before the other could respond, dialed eyes whirring with anger, he was impaled on the fluffy spider's long cock, and felt his mouth open wide in a silent scream as he was finally filled up to the brink, feeling what he would have never allowed himself to feel before. Hatred soaked him at the violation, even as filthy, dirty arousal spurred his overstimulated cock to twitch, hard again in Angel's teasing fingers as the whore pounded into him, gaping his asshole as he panted, pink eyes filled with lust as he filled up the radio demon beneath him. Alastor struggled, only to be stopped again by the thrum of a holy blade near his throat. Though at this point death could almost be tolerable to what he was experiencing at the moment.

"I'm gonna make ya feel real good, babe" Angel moaned as he jerked the twink beneath him, raping his ass as pleasurably as he could manage, somehow managing to hit his prostate nearly every time, sending Alastor in a gasping mess beneath him. "Fuck! FUCK, you're so fucking tight! We shoulda fucked ages ago!"

Alastor wanted to shout at him to shut up, but was cut off by Angel's loudest groan yet as the spider arched his back, releasing inside of Alastor, filling his anus up with his cum, pulling his cock out and letting the white liquid leak from the gaping orifice.

"That was amazing. We should do it again sometime" Angel breathed happily as he slumped down beside the man he had just violated, satisfied.

Alastor was too in shock to even respond.


	2. Husk

"Tell me again why the fuck i'm helping with this bullshit?" Husk growled, a low rumble in his throat. Alastor blinked before laughing, expression cheery and nearly mocking.

"Why, my dear, you _have_ to! No point in questioning what you have no choice in, hm?"

Husk felt his eye tick with fristration. "No choice, huh? And there's no way to convince you to let me the fuck go?"

"Not in the slightest! You'll find i care very little for your enjoyment, my furry friend~!"

\---

"Hey, Al. Wanna try this new drink i tried to mix up?"

"Why, of course! I suppose i am to tell you how terrible or edible it is?"

"Yeah."

Husk watched with grim satisfaction as Alastor tipped the drugged alcoholic beverage back, face lighting up with satisfaction.

"Why, that was positively wonderf-!"

He slumped.

Husk chuckled darkly, and quickly moved him before anyone could see.

\---

Alastor woke to the burning agony of a shock collar.

He gasped sharply, trying to move to tear the offending device from his neck, only to freeze as he felt two clawed hands push his wrists back against the bed, before a click sounded and he gasped out in agony again, the kind that was _just_ too painful for even him to enjoy.

"It's usually the cat with the collar, huh?" Husk muttered bitterly as he watched his 'friend' writhe in pain. "Double meaning too. Since you do literally keep me on a fucking leash. If i step even a bit outta line you'd fucking kill me, huh? Doubt you'd even bat an eyelid, you psycho. Fuckin' prick."

Alastor opened his mouth to say something, now angered himself, only for Husk to hold the button on his little remote down for longer, causing Alastor to cry out with pain. The cat demon smirked darkly down at him, as an actual feline might it's prey. "Try and say shit when i don't give ya permission, or try and escape, and i'll fuckin' shock ya even more. Capiche?"

Alastor didn't respond, shaking with shocked fury.

"I figured you might need some... 'convincing'" he made air quotes as he reached to a side table, and Alastor's pupils became pinpricks at the sight of a box of cigars. "Some pain might... Bring you around" he grinned, the expression one Alastor had rarely seen on his 'friend', before pulling up a lighter.

There was a flash, an instant of smoke, and then burning agony.

Husk had put the cigar out on him.

His vision flashed red and then white for a moment, struggling to even breathe as Husk stared down at him seemingly contemplatingly before chuckling. "Hm. I think you still haven't learned your lesson. How about another one?"

He punctuated this with another press of the not-yet-cooled cigar, pressing it against him until it flaked off bits of burnt paper and ashes, clearly amused when Alastor hissed and winced at the slight burn it still gave.

He reached for another cigar, and seemed to find some sort of perverse thrill in the way Alastor's expression lit up with uncharacteristic fear.

"I'm fuckin' drunk as all shit, so i won't remember this in the morning" Husk admitted, tracing a claw around a hard nipple. "But i expect that you're a bit more fuckin' appreciative when i wake up. You got that?"

No reply.

"You. Got. That?" he grit out, pressing another lit cigar to the deer demon's skin. Through his desperate efforts to hold back the humiliating cries of pain, Alastor managed to nod and gasp out a yes.

"Fucking piece of shit. You better" Husk scoffed, pressing the button again, watching the effect it had. He'd never originally counted himself a sadist, but this admittedly gave him far too much satisfaction, to give this bastard what he deserved.

"Now then. To show that you're listening and that you can be niiice and obedient" Husk muttered, lighting a cigar and placing it this time into Alastor's mouth. "First off, take a niiice big drag of that"

Alastor's face scrunched up with disgust, clearly not being one to smoke himself, but at the sight of one of Husk's claws pressing lightly against the button, he obediently took a long drag, hardly managing to hold back a barrage of coughs and choking. It was utterly vile - repugnant. He didn't understand how other demon's enjoyed this.

"Now breathe out. Slowly. Nice big cloud"

Alastor did so, hating the raw feeling of his throat.

Husk's expression somehow turned even more sadistic. He lit the cigar further, before putting his hand on the other man's jaw. "Now eat it."

Alastor short circuited.

Husk laughed, leaning back to chuckle whole-heartedly. "You look so stupid with that dopey ass expression! C'mon, i'm not fuckin' playing around. Eat the cigar, or I'm gonna hold the fuckin' button down until you _die_ "

To prove his point, he pressed down for just an instant, making the redhead violently flinch and nearly drop the cigar.

With clear hesitation but unwillingness to feel the shock again, Alastor bit down. 

Watching the pain in his face as he tried to hold in any noise when the burn hit his tongue was the funniest shit Husk had seen in his entire afterlife. He thought he might bust a rib.

Alastor evidently didn't hold the same opinion, struggling to bite it into further pieces to swallow, body shaking as the agony streaked down his throat.

As a reward, Husk lifted his claws away from the button, patting his head mockingly. "Good job. Looks like you actually can do the shit i fuckin' ask of you. Crazy thought, huh?"

Alastor's eyes were stuck as dials.

He sighed as he leant back, his hand drifting down between his own thighs to his barbed cock, which had grown incredibly hard from the torture, already leaking precum. "You ready for the main godamn event, my 'friend'?"

Alastor froze, but had no time to protest before the cock was in his un-prepped ass, and any sound he might have made was swallowed by Husk's lips.

In the end, when they woke, he really was more amicable to Husk's requests, though he was also no longer willing to call the cat a 'friend '.

Husk had never seemed more pleased.


End file.
